bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Draw |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |side2 =7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba |forces1 =Hitsugaya: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) :*Guncho Tsurara :*Hyōryū Senbi *Shunpo Kenpachi: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Kidō *Shunpo |casual1 =*Hitsugaya & Kenpachi are grievously injured. |casual2 =*Inaba is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It is the conflict of Captains Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Kenpachi Zaraki against Kagerōza Inaba after they had fought against members of Kagerōza's Reigai invasion force. The two captains confront Kagerōza to try to stop his plans. Prelude After returning to Soul Society, Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, and Zaraki split up to deal with the enemy Reigai on their way towards Kagerōza Inaba at the 12th Division barracks.Bleach anime; Episode 324 After having grievous injuries inflicted to him from his encounter with the Reigai-Hinamoris, Captain Hitsugaya makes his way to Kagerōza.Bleach anime; Episode 326 He is the first of the Gotei 13 captains that returned to Soul Society to arrive, breathing heavily as he comes upon Kagerōza's compound. As he enters the building, he notices a presence behind him and asks if it is Captain Zaraki. The fellow captain confirms this,Bleach anime, Episode 328 and is the second captain to arrive after having fought his Reigai counterpart and members of the Onmitsukidō controlled by Reigai-Suì-Fēng.' Zaraki then states it appears that they are the only two left of the four captains who returned to Soul Society, but it may not be that bad. Hitsugaya replies back to the 11th Division captain that they do not know if the others were defeated yet. They then notice a presence as Kagerōza appears before them, chuckling to himself. Zaraki asks just what is Kagerōza is laughing about, while Hitsugaya states that they have wiped out most of Kagerōza's invasion force and that they will crush his plans right here. Hitsugaya then draws his sword and demands Kagerōza to tell them who he is. Kagerōza remains silent, which prompts Zaraki to tell Hitsugaya that Kagerōza does not want to answer. Zaraki goes on to say that it does not matter who Kagerōza is, telling Kagerōza that he only wants to know one thing: whether or not he is strong. Kagerōza resumes laughing in amusement, saying that it is disappointing that they still have not realized that they have no chance at victory. Battle Kagerōza proceeds to releasing his Shikai, slightly confusing Hitsugaya as he notes that he cannot sense any Reiatsu from it and that they cannot tell how strong Kagerōza is until they cross swords. Zaraki then tells Kagerōza that while he does not know how he is hiding his Reiatsu, he wants Kagerōza to try to make it a fun fight. Zaraki charges in, causing Hitsugaya to be agitated with his fellow captain's hastiness. Kenpachi starts launching his attacks as Kagerōza blocks each strike. Hitsugaya joins in and uses Hyōryū Senbi, which Kagerōza dodges. Hitsugaya tells Kenpachi that he will not allow him to fight Kagerōza alone. Kenpachi simply states that it does not matter, as it will be all over if he kills Kagerōza first. He then charges at the scientist again and locks blades with Kagerōza. Kagerōza appears to be having trouble holding back the 11th Division captain, as Zaraki taunts the scientist, asking if Kagerōza didn't just come so he could be killed by the two captains. Zaraki then applauds Kagerōza for being daring enough to take on him and Hitsugaya by himself, but that he does not think Kagerōza has the necessary strength. He kicks Kagerōza back. He continues to complain about Kagerōza's apparent lack of strength, stating the 7th Seat is taking the fun out of the fight and that he will simply finish things up by killing the scientist, if Kagerōza has no intention of taking the fight seriously. As Kenpachi complains about Inaba's lack of strength, Hitsugaya stands back and contemplates the situation. Zaraki then charges at Kagerōza, as Hitsugaya yells at him to stop as the scientist is waiting for something. Kagerōza spins his Zanpakutō to the left and creates a portal to the Dangai between him and the captain. The 11th Division captain stops just in time as Hitsugaya uses his Guncho Tsurara to attack from a distance. However, Kagerōza spins his Shikai to the right to block the attack with another portal. Zaraki then tries to cut Kagerōza as the scientist jumps back. This exchange prompts Hitsugaya to theorize about Kagerōza's Zanpakutō's powers. Hitsugaya recalls that Kagerōza is a Dangai specialist and surmises that the scientist creates portals that should not exist and seals his opponents inside the Dangai. He claims that the power of Kagerōza's Zanpakutō is to manipulate space. Kenpachi comments on how boring Kagerōza's abilities are, as he initially thought Kagerōza had an amazing power, but now believes to be a cheap trick. Hitsugaya then tells Kagerōza that now they know about his Shikai's power, Kagerōza's technique will not work again. They resume fighting as Hitsugaya moves to slash Kagerōza. Kagerōza jumps away, but Zaraki appears to attack. Kagerōza claims that Zarkai's move is predictable, and attacks. Yet Zaraki quickly dodges the move, prompting Kagerōza to note that Zaraki was the decoy. He then notices Hitsugaya's presence from behind, as the 10th Division captain attacks with Hyōryū Senbi. Kagerōza dodges the attack with Shunpo, and Hitsugaya states that it seems Kagerōza does have some skills. Kagerōza then voices the same thoughts as Hitsugaya, saying that the captain took the words right out of his mouth. Hitsugaya continues to launch attacks and asks what does Kagerōza mean. Kagerōza continues to dodge with Shunpo and comments on how Hitsugaya thought he would make the Dangai appear again, thus prompting the captain to switch to fighting from a distance instantaneously. Hitsugaya's responds by asking if Kagerōza is complimenting him or insulting him. Kagerōza merely smirks, saying that he will let Hitsugaya figure that out. Kagerōza then confirms that he can manipulate space and that is the extent of his Zanpakutō's capabilities. He tells the captain that no matter how he changes his attacks, they are futile if they do not actually hit him. Hitsugaya tells the 7th Seat that he supposes not, right before using Guncho Tsurara once more. Kagerōza avoids the attack, but is caught off guard when Zaraki makes an attack from above. He tells Kagerōza that nobody said anything about killing him from a distance. As Zaraki keeps Kagerōza in place with his attack, Hitsugaya charges in to make a direct attack from behind and tells their opponent that it is all about setting things for the key strike. Kagerōza smirks again and is able to break off Zaraki's attack, knocking the captain back with 'Hadō #31. Shakkahō. He then states that he, too, was setting up for a certain move as he spins his Zanpakutō to open another portal. Hitsugaya's own Guncho Tsurara emerges from the portal and surprises Hitsugaya, as he gets injured by his own attack. The attack knocks him down as Hitsugaya wonders what just happened, since he was injured by his own attack. Kagerōza then states Hitsugaya's description of his powers as the manipulation of space as being correct, but that Hitsugaya made a mistake at thinking his powers are limited to manipulating a small world such as the Dangai. He reveals that he can manipulate all space as Raikū uses space itself, recording and recreating space. He states that he recreated the Dangai with it earlier and recorded a new space as he watched Hitsugaya's attacks. He asks Hitsugaya if he understands now. As Zaraki walks towards Kagerōza, he comments that he does not understand and that it still sounds like a magic trick. He tells Kagerōza that he has no further use for the 7th Seat if he cannot fight without using cheap tricks. Irritated with and disappointed in his opponent, Zaraki tells Kagerōza to disappear and lunges in for an attack. Kagerōza quickly uses another portal to block the attack and then opens another as Zaraki tries to attack once more. Kenpachi's previous attack emerges from this portal, injuring him. Zaraki realizes that was his own attack, which Kagerōza confirms. Zaraki tries to hit Kagerōza, but his attack is blocked. Hitsugaya rejoins the fight and clashes with Kagerōza, surprised that Kagerōza can even recreate a Zanpakutō attack. Kagerōza asks what he will do now. Hitsugaya jumps up to attack with Guncho Tsurara once again, but Kagerōza simply states that it will make no difference as he blocks the ice with another portal. However, he is taken aback when Hitsugaya uses Shunpo and attempts to strike at him. He dodges but finds that he is against a wall as Hitsugaya uses his blade to prevent Kagerōza from twirling his Zanpakutō. Kagerōza slightly smiles upon seeing that the captain has made an interesting move. Hitsugaya quickly deducts how Kagerōza uses his Zanpakutō, noting that he twirls it to the right to record space and to the left to recreate it. Thinking that he has incapacitated Kagerōza's powers by preventing him from twirling Raikū to the right, Hitsugaya lunges to strike Kagerōza. However, Kagerōza confidently smiles as he spins his Shikai to the left to once again recreate Zaraki's attack, which injures Hitsugaya. He reveals that he can recreate the last recorded space as many times as he wishes. He is mildly surprised when Hitsugaya tries to get back up and prepares to strike the captain down.' Aftermath Captains Hitsugaya and Zaraki receive additional serious injuries in their fight against Kagerōza. Details on Kagerōza's Shikai abilities are revealed during the duration of the fight, particularly the ability to manipulate space. Kagerōza prepares to finish off Hitsugaya after surprising the captain with Zaraki's attack that was recorded earlier, revealing that he can recreate the last recorded space as many times as he wishes. However, he is stopped by the appearance of Captain Suì-Fēng. Yoruichi Shihōin along with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Byakuya Kuchiki also arrive to confront Kagerōza. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only